Lucy Meets Charles Boyer
|season = 5 |number = 19 |overall = 146 |airdate = March 5, 1956 |production = 5-19 / 146 |imdb = tt0609270 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Paris at Last" |next = "Lucy Gets a Paris Gown" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CauliflowerKisses.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BoyerInked.jpg Lucy Meets Charles Boyer was the 146th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 19th episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on March 5, 1956. Synopsis Ricky has a luncheon engagement with Charles Boyer, and he wants to keep Lucy away from him. Plot summary Lucy is obsessed with spotting movie star Charles Boyer while in Paris. Everywhere you turn, she thinks she's found the real Charles Boyer. While at a cafe, Lucy does spot the real Boyer, but Ricky tells her to go freshen up before going over. While Lucy's gone, Ricky tells Boyer about what happens to movie stars when Lucy's around, and he advises Boyer to lie about his identity. Sure enough, when Lucy returns, Boyer says that his is just an actor named Maurice DuBois who looks a lot like Boyer. To tease Lucy and get her on a different topic, Ricky pretends to be jealous of his wife's idolization for Charles Boyer. He accomplishes this by taking Lucy into a passionate embrace and a extra long kiss saying "you're mine, mine all mine" So, Lucy has Maurice DuBois "be" Charles Boyer in front of Ricky, to show her husband that he is the one she loves, not a movie star. At the end of this act, Ricky and Boyer can't keep from laughing, and Boyer's true identity is revealed to Lucy. Naturally, once she finds out who he really is, Lucy becomes a bumbling, starstruck fan, and she ends up getting ink on Boyer's shirt, ripping his coat, and sitting on his hat! Trivia *Charles Boyer was so vain about his clothes that he refused to wear his own clothes for the scene where Lucy ruins his outfit. He also didn't want to wear clothes he deemed inferior that came from the wardrobe department. Desi had to give Boyer one of his own coats to have the women rip, and Boyer got his way by having disappearing ink be used on his shirt instead of real ink. *A trick pen was used to squirt the ink on Boyer's shirt. This was becuase a real pen wouldn't squirt out as much ink as the scene required. Also, due to Boyer's extreme vanity about ruining his clothes, before Boyer agreed to the ink scene, propman Jerry Miggins actually had to try out the disappearing ink on his own shirt to prove to Boyer that it would go away and not stain. *The cafe is called the Cafe du Monde. *Lucy says she'll pay "Robert DuBois" 3500 francs for pretending to be Charles Boyer. *Lucy tells "DuBois" that Charles Boyer uses a very sultry facial expression that looks as if he has just smelled cauliflower cooking. *Fred says in this episode that they're going to be in Europe a lot longer than their originally planned 3-week trip. *Ricky incorrectly says that Lucy pied Bill Holden at the Brown Derby during DINNERtime. We all know it was during lunchtime. *Once Lucy found out Robert DuBois really was Boyer, she should have had him autograph that orange she was eating, just like she did with Robert Taylor! Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Charles Boyer ... as Himself *Jack Chefe ... as Waiter Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes